2 Days at the Con
by zimmembrane13
Summary: A crappy fic about the BBT peeps going to an convention. their is yaoi though
1. Chapter 1

** Hello~ Chapter 1 of my first ever Big Bang Theory Fanfic! No mean notes please**

**Chapter 1: Day one**

Sheldon huffed as they waited in line. They were waiting in line for the bathroom rather than the star trek booth.

"Leonard, why are we waiting for the bathroom when it is more logical that we would be over there at the Star Trek booth?"

He knew he was going to regret this, "how is it more logical that we would be over at the booth?"

In taking air Sheldon was preparing to go on what Leonard assumed was a bat crazy rant. He was already regretting asking.

"Leonard you and I are cosplaying as Kurk and Spock. Logic dictates that we would be over there looking at the collectables rather than this long line of fellow convention goers. And frankly Leonard I don't have to urinate."

Rubbing his temple he let out a heavy sigh. "Sheldon, Raj has to pee. So does Howard. We are being good friends and waiting in line for them."

"Okay riddle me this, if we are waiting for them then where are they?"

Leonard didn't have the heart to tell Sheldon the truth. Raj and Howard had decided to go on without them. They wanted to enjoy the convention without Sheldon's special brand of crazy ruining it. They asked Leonard to wait with Sheldon at the bathroom so they could enjoy the con and then slip away. Leonard was cursing himself for being such a good friend.

"They said they wanted to get some more comics while the line was short."

"Well then they should learn to control their water intake. I want to enjoy this convention instead of standing here without a purpose."

"Sheldon your purpose is to be a good friend and wait."

"Well Leonard your purpose is to be a good friend to me. I want us, that's you and I, to go to the Star Trek booth without the Raj and Howard."

Leonard was a little shocked. Sheldon normally didn't like to do anything spontaneous. Walking around without the others is out of the norm for their convention schedule.

"Sheldon are you suggesting that we enjoy the convention without Raj and Howard."

"Why yes Leonard. That is what I am suggesting."

Leonard didn't see that coming. Nodding he led Sheldon out of the bathroom line and over to the Booth. Looking at the big picture he was being a good friend not only to Raj and Howard but to Sheldon too. Everybody wins.

Making their way through the other fans they examined the booth's merchandise. He could hear Sheldon whispering 'got it' as he glanced through the shelves. Smirking at his friend he picked up an action figure he knew Sheldon didn't have. Before Sheldon could see what he was doing he went over to the check-out center. Thanking the man he walked back over to the tall Spock cosplayer. He was greeted by the sight of a group of fan girls surrounding Sheldon. He could hear their laughter and shrills of joy even before he could get close.

"Ooh look its Captain Kurk!" one of the girls screamed at his direction. She ran over grabbing him and slinging him in the center of the group with Sheldon.

"Look at this! They look perfect together!"

Leonard was feeling a little uncomfortable. If he understood correctly what the girl was saying she was implying that they would be a good couple. Leonard reached over to Sheldon and tugged at his sleeve trying to get the taller man's attention. As soon as his hand reached Sheldon's sleeve the group of girls shrieked.

"Soo cute!~ Can we take a few pictures."

Before Leonard could protest Sheldon agreed. To him this was most likely another non-optional social convention. Grunting Leonard stood next to his best friend letting the girls snap countless photos. Before long the group of girls expanded. More and more flashes filled the small area. He could hear demands being shouted from the group. Some were requesting for them to hold hands others shouting for them to fight. It was only when he heard the word kiss that he was ready to go.

"Sheldon I am ready to leave!"

Confused by his friends sudden outburst he bent down to look eye to eye with the smaller man.

"Are you ill Leonard?"

"No."

"Then why do you want to leave?"

Blushing Leonard looked down at his feet. He should have expected Sheldon not to understand.

"Is it the group of girls?"

Wow he's getting better at figuring out human emotions.

"Yes, they are making me rather… uncomfortable."

Confused by Leonard's sudden emotional display he directed his red-faced friend out of the crowd, leaving with the sound of disappointment and high pitch squeals. For once Leonard was glad that Sheldon didn't understand human emotions or facial expressions. If he did he might be able to figure out what he was thinking right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 yo! Whoop whoop!**

Leonard watched curiously. It was still odd for him to see Sheldon so popular. A group of batman fans had tracked the both of them down for a photo opp. After yesterday's situation Leonard declined much to his surprise Sheldon agreed. It was amusing seeing the tall awkward man jump around pretend fighting with other batman cosplayers. He had to admit Sheldon was an amazing Joker. With his creepy grin and lanky form he had to be the best one there.

"Wow Sheldon seems to be having a good time."

Leonard looked over at Penny. She had come as a favor for Bernadette. The idea of her being in a crowded convention center surrounded by people dressed as costumes was a little too much for her to take alone. She had agreed to come with Howard though as long as Penny could go.

"How is Bernadette?" Leonard asked a little concerned for not seeing her stuck to Penny.

"She and Howard went out to get some food. So far she seems to be having a good time. But not as good of a time as Sheldon" she smirked.

The clown cosplayer was now talking with a group of other Joker's. All of which seemed too enthralled in their conversations with each other to notice people snapping photos of them. Leonard could hear Sheldon's voice over all of them. He seemed to be debating who would get to be batman if batman had ever been killed.

"So why didn't you want your photo taken?"

Leonard was taken aback. "You saw that huh?"

Nodding she crossed her arms over her chest. "You're wearing a full on bat suit. The only reason I was able to recognize you was Sheldon."

"Sheldon gave me away?"

"Well that and you're the shortest batman here." Penny teased.

"There are kid batmen here."

"I still stand by what I said." She joked.

Huffing at her he leaned against the nearby wall. To be honest after yesterday he didn't want to even cosplay. The idea of people pairing him with Sheldon made his stomach knot up. He hadn't been able to figure out his feelings for the taller man yet; he didn't want the convention to influence his decision on the subject.

"I'm not feeling too well." He lied.

"liar." She squinted at him. "I saw you scarfing down food like it was your last meal and hour ago."

"Look Penny I would rather not talk about it."

A little frustrated she was being brushed off, she began looking for Raj. Leonard felt bad that he had made her angry but he didn't have time to worry about that. Sheldon came dashing over towards him with a nervous look on his face. Behind him was a confused Howard squawking about something.

"Leonard I want to go home!" Sheldon practically screamed at him.

"Okay Sheldon what happened?" Leonard questioned worriedly.

"I just want to go home." Sheldon stressed.

Not wanting to push him Leonard nodded. "Okay Okay. Go get Raj and Penny. I think Raj said he was going to the green lantern panel. When you get back we'll head to the car."

Franticly nodding the elevated man dashed through the crowd making his way to the panel. As he vanished in the crowd the dark knight cosplayer turned to Howard a disturbed look on his face.

"Howard what happened to him?"

"Don't know. One minute he's talking to this hot Harley Cosplayer the next he is pushing his way through to get back to you."

Leonard didn't like the sound of that. Maybe Sheldon was being shy? Or maybe he had feelings for the girl. A slight tightness came over Leonard's chest. He was ready to go home now too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The car ride home was rather quite. Raj and Penny rode home with Bernadette and Howard leaving Leonard alone with Sheldon. Leonard tried to spark up conversations but none seemed to last. The unwelcoming silence left Leonard with thoughts and questions he wasn't prepared to face.

"Sheldon?" he tested

The scrawny man didn't budge. He just kept staring out the window. The startled faces of passengers in other cars caused Leonard to grin a little. Must be pretty shocking for Pasadena to see Batman driving the Joker around, let alone a frowning Joker.

When Leonard made it back to their apartment complex Sheldon dashed out of the car leaving all his merchandise for Leonard to carry back. Sighing he started grabbing bags. Due to their untimely departure it wasn't much.

He quickly went up the stairs and into their apartment. He didn't want to rub Sheldon the wrong way but he also didn't want to leave him alone to brood alone. Stalking his way to Sheldon's room he lightly knocked.

"Sheldon buddy? I got your bags."

When there was no answer he knocked again. "It's open Leonard."

Gently he turned the door knobbed and entered the room. He saw Sheldon curled up on his bed not caring about his face paint still being on. Placing the bags by the door he walked to the edge of the bed and sat down.

"Sheldon are you alright."

Sheldon shook his head no. he sat up and moved to the edge of the bed next to Leonard.

"Did something happen?" Leonard dared to ask.

Sheldon nodded. He hesitantly answered a whispered yes.

Leonard was about to probe more when Sheldon turned to him. His eyes red like he was about to cry. "That girl kissed me!"

Leonard's heart felt like it was being crushed. He was used to feeling this way with Penny but never with Sheldon. What had happened? He didn't have time to worry about that now.

He carefully put his hand on Sheldon's shoulder. When he didn't disagree to the touch he added more pressure to his hand. "Sheldon I'm sure she didn't have any germs" he lied.

"I don't care about that Leonard!" Sheldon said shocking Leonard.

"Then why does it bother you?"

Sheldon turned his gaze away from the smaller man. He didn't want to say it out loud. He didn't want to say why it bothered him more that he had been kissed in front of Leonard rather than the millions of germs that girl could have been carrying..

Seeing the glare Sheldon was giving to the other side of the room, he stood up and walked to his room. He was saving this for later but he figured right now would be a better time. He returned back to Sheldon and handed him the action figure he had bout on the first day.

"I got this for you."

Sheldon looked up to see a limited addition flash action figure. Gasping Sheldon took it from Leonard's sweaty hands.

"Leonard are you crazy? This figure is over 200 dollars!" Sheldon exclaimed.

Sheeply Leonard fidgeted with his bat cowl. "I know. And I knew how much you wanted it so I just figured that I would get it for you."

Sheldon smiled causing Leonard to get more flushed. His heart was racing yet his mind still couldn't grasp how he felt. How could he possibly be falling in love with this germ phobic, arrogant, narcissist of a scientist? Before his mind could come up with an answer his body reacted. Pulling off his cowl he leaned forward inches from Sheldon's face.

"Sorry buddy but I can't control myself any longer." He whispered.

Carefully he pressed their lips together. Much to his surprise Sheldon didn't resist, he actually encouraged him. Even though Sheldon seemed eager Leonard wasn't about to try to make out. One step at a time he told himself as he pulled away. Leonard could see he had smeared some of Sheldon's ruby lip stick off.

"Sheldon if she kissed you why didn't your lipstick smear?"

Smirking he loosened his tie. "I never said she kissed my lips did I Leonard."

It was still hard for Leonard to understand why he loved the arrogant asshole.


End file.
